Tiger Class Destroyer (D8)
The Tiger Class Destroyer is a Class of Colonial Warship that appears in Battlestar Leonidas's Universe. It sets the stage for several designs based on it include the Tiger Class Strikestar and Tiger Class Gunstar; along with two later generation of Tiger Class Destroyer. Overview Originally built during the Cylon War, the Tiger Class Destroyer is the most produced colonial warship in history; serving within the Colonial Fleet for nearly fifty years. Thought that time newer one have been built and older one continue to be upgrade and modernized. Unlike almost every other Colonial warship in the fleet, the Tiger Class destroyer actually benefited from Adar's downsizing the fleet because their are cheap to built and maintain. The original orders of Mark III Tiger Class Destroyer was double by Adar's plan. Mark I Built during the Cylon War Mark II Built around the time of the development of the Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar Mark III Built around the time of the development of the Mercury Class Battlestar. Mark IV The next generation of the Tiger Class Destroyer on the drawing border when the Cylon attack came. It would have include the same new FTL drive that the Spartan Subclass Battlestar house. This would give the Tiger a greater jump range than ever before. However the funding for the Mark IV was transferred to Nebraska Class Destroyer. Also with the commissioning of the Nebraska, which replace a Tiger Mark I - Refit. The number of the Tiger started to decline for the first time in history. List of Tiger Class Destroyer Tiger: D - 001 (Mark I) -- Destroyed during Cylon War Daring: D - 002 (Mark I) -- Refitted to Mark III. Destroyed along with the Warstar Hades. Decoy: D - 003 (Mark I) -- Refitted to Mark III. Currently in Dry Dock waiting a newer reactor. Lynx: D - 007 (Mark I) -- Destroyed during Cylon War Tiger - Mark II: Refitted to Mark III level Barry - Mark I: Refitted to Mark III; destroyed along with the Warstar Hades Dale - Mark I: Refitted to Mark III; destroyed along with the Warstar Hades Hopkins - Mark I: Refitted to Mark III; destroyed along with the Warstar Hades Perry - Mark I: Refitted to Mark III; destroyed along with the Warstar Hades Stewart - Mark I: Refitted to Mark III; destroyed along with the Warstar Hades; station at Malta Station Lion - Mark I: Destroyed - Cylon War Leopard - Mark I: Destroyed - Cylon War Bobcat - Mark I: Destroyed - Cylon War Lawrence - Mark I: Destroyed - Cylon War Macdonough - Mark I: Destroyed - Cylon War Macdonough - Mark II: Scrapped Lion - Mark II: Leopard - Mark II: Lynx - Mark II: Bobcat - Mark II: Lawrence - Mark II: Chauncey - Mark I: Decatur - Mark I: Macdonought - Mark III: ''Note'' ''Images is taking from Wolf Shipyard and was created by CanisD for the Tiger Class Strikestar/Gunstar. '' ''Image for the Tiger Class Mark II was created by CanisD. '' ''Image for the Tiger Class Destroyed (Refitted) is created by Michael Seaman-Huynh. '' ''The image for the Tiger Class Mark III was also created by CanisD for his Tyr Class Warstar. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Colonial Warship Category:Ships Category:Ship Classes Category:Stub-Working on it